


May 1, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell started to tremble with anger the minute Supergirl accidentally wrecked her new expensive toy.





	May 1, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell started to tremble with anger the minute Supergirl accidentally wrecked her new expensive toy and frowned.

THE END


End file.
